happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Offenses
This is a list of all of the crimes, offenses, and violations the characters have broke and/or committed. Cuddles *'Tresspassing': In Water You Wading For, he swims in a lake despite there being a sign that restricts anyone from doing so. *'Animal Abuse': In From A to Zoo, he pokes a stick at a baboon in a tiny cage. This may seem somewhat harmless, but he later ends up sticking a branding iron on the rump of rhinoceros. *'Intentional Assault': In Camp Pokeneyeout, he intentionally flings a rock at Toothy. He does this again and damages one of his eyes. Giggles *'Obstructing traffic': In Every Litter Bit Hurts, she stands in the middle of the road to prevent Lumpy from driving off, forcing him to swerve off the street. (To be fair, she was trying to stop him after he had just killed someone.) *'Trespassing': In Dunce Upon a Time, she runs inside Giant Lumpy's castle. (Debatable, she was trying to avoid being stepped on.) Toothy * Unlicensed Surgery: In Nuttin' but the Tooth, Toothy impersonates a dentist and ends up mutilating his patients head. * Arson: In Class Act, he accidentally sets the school on fire, causing the injuries of numerous characters. * Accomplice: In From A to Zoo, he assists Cuddles as they pester the animals. * Employee Ignorance: In Mime to Five, Toothy knowingly fills a cannon with two whole barrels of gunpowder' despite being told to add only two teaspoons. * Road Debris: In Junk in the Trunk, he leaves his ramp in the middle of the road. * Illegal Book Possession:In Read 'em and Weep, Toothy somehow owns and sells a cursed book. Lumpy *'Corpse Harvesting and Selling': In Meat Me for Lunch and We're Scrooged!, Lumpy sells the remains of dead characters to customers. *'Murder by Proxy': In Class Act, Lumpy forces a play to continue despite all of the injuries some of the characters are receiving, which eventually leads on to the school blowing up. In Let It Slide, he turns the water off on a water slide causing Flaky's quills and skin to tear off as she goes down. *'Distracted Driving': In The Way You Make Me Wheel, Lumpy shaves while driving. In Happy Trails Pt. 1, he turns around to yell at a choking Mime and ends up driving the bus of a cliff. *'Unintentional Assault': In I Get a Trick Out of You, Lumpy saws Cuddles in half and accidentally pulls his body out of the ambulance. *'Employee Ignorance': In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Lumpy allows people to ride on a badly put together roller coaster. In Ski Patrol, he accidentally causes a ski lift to move to fast, causing numerous characters to fly out of their seats *'Assault': In Don't Yank My Chain, he beats up and arrests Handy and The Mole, even though they did nothing wrong. In Strain Kringle, he throws a rock at Toothy with the intention of getting him back for throwing a snowball at him. *'Health Code violation': In A Sight For Sore Eyes, he uses a glove from the hazardous waste bin to treat Russell. *'Animal cruelty': In A Sight For Sore Eyes, he keeps a living: dog, cat, fish (out of water), and snail in a closet, hanging from hooks. *'Irresponsible Chaperone': In From A to Zoo, he enters a zoo with five kids and comes back with one missing and three dead. *'Mail Violation': In Letter Late than Never, he opens letters and packages that are suppose to be delivered to other characters. This is even worse considering he's a mailman in this episode. *'Littering': In Every Litter Bit Hurts, Lumpy dumps large amounts of trash and objects into the water. In A Bit of a Pickle, he throws his sandwich on the ground. In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Lumpy blows his nose on some paper and throws it out the bus window. *'Blast Fishing': In Every Litter Bit Hurts, he explodes dynamite in order to catch fish. *'Property Damage': In Every Litter Bit Hurts, he accidentally causes a dam to blow up, he destroys a carnival in Aw, Shucks! with his corn, in See What Develops, he knocks down some trash cans with his truck, and in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, he tears an entire restaurant off the ground with a truck. *'Arson': In Spare Tire, Despite wanting to keep Pop's match away from the gas station he throws the match right at it and it lands in a pile of gas causing the gas station to explode. *'Terrorism Without Violence': In Wingin' It, he brings a knife to an airport and uses it openly. *'Road Blocking': In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, He stands in the middle of the road while looking for a coin, and causes Russell's truck to flip over. *'Road Debris': In See What Develops, he accidentally drops newspapers on the street from the back of his truck. *'Theft': In We're Scrooged!, he steals coins from a charity bucket. In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, he tries to leave the cafe in Handy's truck. Petunia * Distracted Driving: In A Hole Lotta Love, Petunia drives without keeping her eyes on the road and almost hits Mime. * Unsafe Cycling: In'' Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), she rides her bike in the middle of the street. Handy *'Driving Violation': In numerous episodes he's seen driving or piloting numerous vehicles, despite his lack of hands. *'Arson': In ''House Warming, he builds Petunia a tree house that immediately catches on fire when she climbs in. (Debatable, as arson is intentional, and his reaction does not show intention.) *'Prison Break and Evading Authorities': Even though he did nothing wrong, Handy and The Mole break out of prison in Don't Yank My Chain, and evade Lumpy. Nutty *'Stalking and Attempted Theft': In Sweet Ride, Nutty stalks and chases Cuddles for his ice cream. *'Theft': In Icy You, he attempts to steal as much candy as possible from a store and chugs down slushie straight from the dispenser. In Concrete Solution, he steals a bag of sugar from a cafe and later steals a bag of cement from a construction site on the bridge. Nutty steals again in Chew Said a Mouthful where he steals a bed from a hospital while a patient was still on it and he steals a hot dog cart. In A Sucker for Love Nutty swipes a lollipop from Cub which makes him cry. *'Littering': In Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Stealing the Spotlight, he drops candy on the grown and leaves it. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty throws miscellaneous items from the hotdog cart all over town. *'Unintentional Assault': In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty injures and kills other characters when he throws objects out of a hotdog cart. *'Property Damage': In A Sucker for Love, he shatters a gumball machine with a trash can. He shakes the knob on a locked door to a candy store so much that the candy cane sign falls off. *'Carjacking and Distracted Driving': In Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Nutty hijacks Cuddles' car. He gets distracted by playing Tetris with Petunia's intestines while driving, and hits Lifty and Shifty's truck. *'Trespassing': In All Work and No Play, Nutty, along with Sniffles and Lammy, trespass on a playground that is being demolished. Sniffles *'Distracted Driving': In Concrete Solution, he tries to strap Nutty down while simultaneously driving without looking where he's going. He looks under the seat of his car to find his pet in Pet Peeve, while his car is still moving. In Wingin' It, he stops piloting the plane to talk to Lumpy personally. *'Property Damage': In Blast from the Past, Sniffles lands a plane in the playground. He also takes apart all of the playground equipment. (Though he did it to stop his friends from killing themselves) In A Hole Lotta Love, Sniffles and Pop slice the surface and other large properties in half with the drill's fin. *'Trespassing': In All Work and No Play, Sniffles, along with Nutty and Lammy trespass on a playground that is being demolished. *'Unsafe Cycling': In'' Buns of Steal, he rides his bike in the middle of the street. *'Animal Liability': In ''Pet Peeve, Sniffles takes his dangerous pet out in the public, which ends up killing three characters. Pop *'Jaywalking': In Havin' A Ball, Pop crosses a busy road. Based on the sounds heard when he's crossing, he also causes some accidents. *'Child Negligence': In Chip Off the Ol' Block, Pop allows Cub to use a lawnmower on his own. To be fair he saved Cub before any damage was done. In Snip Snip Hooray!, he accidentally allows Cub to play with a razor on two occasions. He also slices off one of his ears. Water Way to Go buries cub in sand and walks away to get ice cream. In From Hero to Eternity, he allows Cub to play with a bottle of bleach. In And the Kitchen Sink, accidentally lets Cub roll down a hill in wagon, leaves Cub alone in the sink to answer the phone in another room, and gets Cub stuck in a garbage disposal. In Every Litter Bit Hurts- He is okay with Cub sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake and doesn't notice that he falls off. In Mime to Five, he lets Cub, a baby, sit in the passenger seat, in Stealing the Spotlight, he tries to remove nails from Cub's head instead of taking him to the doctor, Chore Loser forces Cub to rake leaves and doesn't watch him while he does it, allowing his son to get mauled by a dog, Clause For Concern leaves Cub at the house alone. *'Child Abuse': In Stealing the Spotlight, he hammers a tooth that had fallen out, back into Cub's lip and later in the same episodes, hammers a nail into Cub's head that would not come out. Also, in And the Kitchen Sink, he tries to push Cub out of the sink by his exposed bone and later drags him behind his car by a rope. *'Property Damage': In A Hole Lotta Love, Pop and Sniffles slice the surface and large properties on it with the drill's fin. Pop also destroys a brick wall and a port-a-potty with the drill. *'Disruptive Driving and Speeding': In And the Kitchen Sink, he drives at a very fast speed on the road with a chunk of wall attached to his car. *'Arson': In See You Later, Elevator, he smoke a lit match in a building and carelessly throws the match away. Which results in the building catching on fire. (To be fair it did fly out the window the wind just blew it back in.) Flaky *'Eagle Violation': In Take a Hike, Flaky accidentally kills a baby eagle and breaks the eggs. *'Distracted Driving and Assault': In Without a Hitch, her hallucinations cause her to crash into a telephone pole. She sticks a glass shard into Flippy's eye. Thinking he was going to kill her. The Mole *'Driving violation': In numerous episodes, he drives vehicles. *'Escaping Prison': Even though he did nothing wrong, The Mole and Handy escape out of prison in Don't Yank My Chain *'Malpratice': In ''In a Jam'''' , The Mole forces Cuddles to donate more blood after giving him a button for his first donation. Disco Bear #'Property Damage': In ''Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear carelessly splashes water on the treadmill causing it to malfunction by moving on its own, break threw a glass window, and tear the pavement on the sidewalk apart. #'Littering': In Ipso Fatso, he throws a banana peel on the ground in a restaurant. #'Road Debris, Littering, and Speeding': In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he drives his van with the back door wide open, which causes the hair tonic bottles to fall out and break on the street. He also drives way to fast and forces his van past Flaky's test car. Russell * Animal Liability: He brings his ravenous pet piranha to school, leading to the deaths of three people (including himself) and the maiming of Flaky. * Fishing Violation and Flesh Cooking: In Put Your Back Into It, Russell casts his fishing rod at the beach. After killing Disco Bear he proceeds to cook his head and serves it to Giggles. Lifty *'Theft': In almost every episode he appears in, he and Shifty commit some kind of theft. See Known Thefts for specific examples. *'Animal Cruelty': In Milkin' It, he and Shifty milk their stolen cow dry; and in Junk in the Trunk they keep a fish out of water and throw a tortoise and cat at Lumpy. *'Animal Hoarding': In Doggone It, he and Shifty keep dozens of dogs piled on top of each other in their van. *'Trespassing': In Easy For You to Sleigh, he and Shifty enter Pop and Cub's, Mime's, and Flippy's houses without permission. *'Selling without a License': In Easy Comb, Easy Go he and Shifty sell various bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear, likely with no license to do so. Later, in False Alarm they repeat the same twice with candy and then with video games. *'Evading Arrest and Identity Theft': In Don't Yank My Chain, he and Shifty impersonate Handy and The Mole to fool Officer Lumpy out of arresting them. *'Disrupting Traffic': In Buns of Steal he places and rivets a long board between their van and a bun truck while driving down the road. *'Assault': In Who's to Flame?, he beats up Shifty in broad daylight. In As You Wish, he rips off Sniffles' arms. *'Property Damage': He destroys a large pair of binoculars with a crowbar. *'Kidnapping': In Swelter Skelter, he and Shify kidnap Cro-Marmot and bring him to their apartment to keep them cool. *'Unlawful Restraint': In Gems the Breaks, he and Shifty tie Giggles and Petunia up against there will. Also, in Easy for You to Sleigh, he and Shifty tie up a sleeping Flippy. *'Distracting The Driver': In Doggone It, he engages Shifty in a tug of war while the latter is driving. Shifty *'Theft': In almost every episode he appears in, he and Lifty commit some kind of theft. See Known Thefts for specific examples. *'Animal Cruelty': In Milkin' It, he and Lifty milk their stolen cow dry; and in Junk in the Trunk they keep a fish out of water and throw a tortoise and cat at Lumpy. *'Animal Hoarding': In Doggone It, he and Lifty keep dozens of dogs piled on top of each other in their van. *'Trespassing': In Easy For You to Sleigh, he and Lifty enter Pop and Cub's, Mime's, and Flippy's houses without permission. *'Selling without a License': In Easy Comb, Easy Go he and Lifty sell various bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear, likely with no license to do so. Later, in False Alarm they repeat the same twice with candy and then with video games. *'Evading Arrest and Identity Theft': In Don't Yank My Chain, he and Lifty impersonate Handy and The Mole to fool Officer Lumpy out of arresting them. *'Distracted Driving': In Buns of Steal he leaves the wheel to save Lifty, but even after Lifty's death, Shifty still allows the van to continue driving forward. Also, in Doggone It, he engages in a tug of war with Lifty while driving. *'Kidnapping': In Swelter Skelter, he and Lifty kidnap Cro-Marmot and bring him to their apartment to keep them cool. *'Unlawful Restraint': In Gems the Breaks, he and Lifty tie Giggles and Petunia up against there will. Also, in Easy For You to Sleigh, he and Shifty tied up a sleeping Flippy. Mime * Employee Ignorance: In Mime to Five, Sniffles drowns on Mime's watch as lifeguard. *'Unsafe Cycling': In Concrete Solution, Mime rides a unicycle on a busy highway. * Public Disturbance: In Random Acts of Silence, Mime continues to make publicly disturbing noises in a library time and time again in spite of the obvious sounds he is making and Flippy's frequent warnings. (To be fair, it's not his fault the library's own pencil sharpener makes noise when it's being used.) Flippy *'Illegal Weapon Possession': In Easy For You to Sleigh, he owns a various amount of dangerous equipment (swords, axes, etc.) in his house that could easily kill someone and it is unlikely he has a permit because he is fully aware that he flips out at any war related items. *'Distracted Driving and Property Damage': In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) his fight with his imaginary self causes him to drive out of control on the street and crash through someone's house. Later in the music shop, Flippy breaks the glass twice and makes a mess of the instruments, using them as weapons. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, his helicopters propeller gets lodged into Cuddles' house. Fliqpy *'Murder/Homicide': Most of the episodes he's in. *'Animal Abuse': While killing a woodpecker isn't much of a crime, he does kill an elephant in broad daylight in By The Seat Of Your Pants. *'Assault': In Double Whammy Part I, Fliqpy tackles Mime and forces him to chug a bottle of alcohol. *'Property Damage/Vandalism': Flips a table over and blows up a burger joint in Flippin' Burgers, smashes the glass of a popcorn machine in Keepin' it Reel, ruins three planes at a carnival in Double Whammy Part I, bends a flag, flips a car, and sets bleachers on fire in By The Seat Of Your Pants, leaves marks in the street with a helicopter's propeller and leaves a hole in Lumpy's wall with a log in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *'Unknown Crime': In A Vicious Cycle, he is being chased by Officer Lumpy and Disco Bear for doing a crime we don't see. Splendid * Natural and Property Damage: Almost every episode he appears in. *'Assault and Attempted Assault': In See What Develops, he beats up Giggles on accident and attempts to hurt The Mole for getting a picture of him. *'Murder/Homocide': In Gems the Breaks, he intentionally kills The Mole. Lammy *'Unintentional Murder Accomplice': She carries Mr. Pickels around everywhere she goes and in both A Bit of a Pickle and Royal Flush, she actually participates in the murders of Petunia, Flaky, Handy, and Giggles. *'Grand Theft Auto': In A Bit of a Pickle, she and Mr. Pickels steal Handy's tow truck to chase after Flaky. *'Speeding': She drives to fast in Handy's truck in A Bit of a Pickle, which catches Officer Lumpy's attention. *'Evading Arrest': In A Bit of a Pickle, when finally caught behind the log, she ignores Officer Lumpy's orders. *'Trespassing': In All Work and No Play, Lammy, along with Sniffles and Nutty, play on a playground that is being demolished. Trivia *Cro-Marmot, Cub, and Mr. Pickels (Debatable) are the only characters who have yet to do something considered illegal. *Fliqpy, Lifty, and Shifty repeat the same crimes (stealing and murdering) more than the other character. *Lumpy has done the highest amount of individual violations out of all of the characters. *Despite all of the crimes the characters have done, Lammy is the only character who has been rightfully incarcerated. Handy and The Mole have been wrongfully taken to jail due to an identity mix up, Nutty has only gone to jail in a daydream, and Fliqpy was chased by cops once, but he died before he could be arrested. Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe